To reduce a size of a camera module, a light sensor (imaging) chip is usually mounted on a printed circuit board through a chip on board (COB) technology. However, the COB technology still needs to mount a supporting frame on the printed circuit board, which has a thick wall. There is room for improvement in imaging chip packaging structure and size reduction of a camera module.